Meeting
by kaisa12
Summary: J'ai jamais été douée pour les résumés, soit j'en disais trop soit pas assez… Alors maintenant j'ai décidée de laisser la surprise.


MEETING

**Auteur** : Kaisa12

**Béta Lecteur/Lectrice** : Archie. Un grand merci à ma sœur de série ^^

**Genre** : OS

**Rating** : K/Tout public J'ai demandée les droits au Papa Nawouel ! J'espère qu'il me les apportera

**Saison** : Saison 5 (Ne pas prendre en compte l'épisode spécial de Noël)

**Spoiler** : Toute la saison 5

**Résumé** : J'ai jamais été douée pour les résumés, soit j'en disais trop soit pas assez… Alors maintenant j'ai décidée de laisser la surprise.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à la BBC (J'ai demandée les droits au Papa Nawouel ! J'espère qu'il me les apportera) et tout le bla bla qui va avec.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Cette idée commençait à me trotter dans la tête depuis un petit moment maintenant.

Amy et Rory sortirent du TARDIS main dans la main. ''Monsieur et Madame POND''… Le Docteur regarda les deux amoureux se promener.

« Londres Docteur ! » S'exclama Amy en se retournant vers le Gallifreyen. « Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller… Encore merci ! »

La jeune mariée repris son chemin en riant et entrainant Rory avec elle. Le Docteur pouvait encore l'entendre faire le plan de leur journée dans la capitale avec son tout nouveau mari. Il sourit devant l'enthousiasme de sa jeune compagne.

Amy et Rory avaient à peine pris le temps de se changer avant de partir à l'aventure dans la capitale. Le Docteur prit le temps de souffler un peu. Cette histoire de fissure dans le temps lui avait vraiment fait peur. Cette fois-ci il avait bien cru y rester pour de bon… Heureusement qu'Amy s'était rappelé de lui. Et bien qu'il refusait de se l'avouer, cette histoire faisait cruellement écho à sa première rencontre avec Donna. Même si cela c'était passé dans une autre vie (en quelque sorte), le souvenir de Donna était toujours douloureusement présent. Non pas que celui de Rose ne l'était pas, bien au contraire. Le Seigneur du Temps savait qu'elle était heureuse avec son « double » dans l'univers de Pete, cela rendait la peine un peu plus supportable, mais en ce qui concernait Donna… Il avait fait le bon choix en lui effaçant la mémoire, il le savait et rien ne pouvait le faire douter de ça. Par contre voir sa meilleure amie redevenir ce qu'elle était avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent, se rendre compte qu'elle avait perdu sa confiance en elle et en ses choix. Savoir qu'elle ne se souviendrait pas de toutes ses vies qu'elle a sauvé. Mais le pire de tout savoir qu'elle ne devait pas se rappeler de lui sous peine de mourir… Cela devait être l'une des choses les plus dure qu'il avait vécut durant ses 900 ans.

Et étrangement, avec le recul, il se rendit compte que la jeune Amélia avait beaucoup de point commun avec son ancienne compagne. Toutes les deux avec une forte personnalité, n'ayant pas peur de dire ce qu'elles pensent. Elles ont rencontrées le Docteur le jour (ou presque) de leur mariage… Elles étaient toutes les deux rousses… Ho oui, Amy et Donna étaient faîtes du même bois !

Tandis que le Gallifreyen parcourait les rues de Londres pensivement il se rendit compte qu'inconsciemment il revenait sur le lieu où il avait rencontré Rose pour la première fois, le Centre Commercial avait fini d'être reconstruit. Détruit en partie à cause de lui et des Autons, il se demandait aujourd'hui comment il avait pu penser à tout faire sauter. Dans son souvenir cela lui avait semblé normal. C'était une solution logique pour le Seigneur du Temps qu'il était à cette époque. ''Né'' à la fin de la Grande Guerre du temps, cette 9ème regénération avait l'art de la guerre dans le sang. Le Docteur repris ces esprits, ce temps là était résolu et il était devenu un tout autre homme. Il continua sa marche profitant du moment présent, quelque chose lui disait que la suite n'allait pas être facile, surtout cette histoire de silence qui allait tomber. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait alors d'autres semblaient savoir et cela l'énervait. Mais il fallait faire chaque chose en son temps. Il avait réparé la faille dans le temps et grâce à Amy il s'en était sortie. C'est tout ce dont il voulait penser pour le moment.

Il se promena vers le _Royal Hope Hospital_… Place de sa rencontre avec Martha, la brave Martha. Elle aussi avait beaucoup souffert en voyageant avec lui… Surtout lors de cette année qui n'a jamais exister. Elle avait été tellement courageuse, le Docteur se demanda comment elle avait trouvé cette force. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas été des plus tendres avec elle. Cette pauvre Martha avait la malchance de le rencontrer peu après le départ de Rose. Il pouvait le jurer que s'il avait rencontré la jeune Docteur dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait moins souffert avec lui. Mais au moins, elle avait rencontrée Mickey grâce à lui… Il était content de voir deux de ses anciens compagnons de route heureux ensemble. Sa culpabilité vis-à-vis du fait qu'il avait presque détruit la famille de son ancienne compagne s'était un peu dissipée grâce à cette rencontre.

Le Docteur resta quelques instants à observer le bâtiment et repris doucement sa route en direction du TARDIS en se demandant où Amy et Rory avaient pu aller. Le Gallifreyen n'eut pas à attendre longtemps près de son vaisseau pour entendre plusieurs voix qui lui étaient familières.

« Et pour qui vous vous prenez ''Madame j'ai de l'argent alors je me moque des autre'' » Cria une personne en pleine rue.

Le Seigneur du Temps reconnu sans la moindre difficulté la voix d'Amy

« Amy ! Calme-toi s'il te plaît ! » Implora Rory.

Avant d'aller voir de plus près ce qui se passait, le Docteur remis son nœud papillon en place et pris une grande inspiration.

« Ce n'est pas une jeunette dans ton genre qui va me donner des leçons ! » S'écria une autre voix féminine.

En l'entendant, le Docteur se figea… Non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible…

« Ma chérie, calme toi… Dans ton état… »

C'était à l'évident un autre homme qui tentait de calmer la situation.

« Quoi mon état ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon état ? » S'énerva la femme en coupant son ami.

« Pense au bébé Donna… S'il te plaît… »

« Mais c'est ce que je fais Shaun… Et je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse dans un monde où tout le monde se croit tout permis… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je remets en place cette gamine ! »

Enceinte… Donna était enceinte et d'une fille apparemment. Le Seigneur du Temps décida de se montrer avant que les deux femmes en viennent aux mains, chose qui était plus que probable malgré l'état de son ancienne compagne.

Il remarqua qu'en plus d'être accompagnée de son mari, Sylvia et Wilfried étaient là, ne sachant comment calmer la fureur de la future maman.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » Demanda innocemment le Docteur.

« Ha, Docteur, vous tomber bien ! » Commença Amy énervée.

Lorsque la jeune femme prononça le nom ''Docteur'', Wilf et Sylvia regarda le Gallifreyen avec surprise.

« Cette… Cette Harpie… »

« Harpie ? » La coupa Donna.

« Se croit tout permis parce qu'elle est riche ! » Continua Amy ignorant la remarque de Donna.

« Amy… » Répondit calmement le Docteur d'une voix basse afin que seuls Rory et Amy l'entendent. « J'en suis certain, mais ce serait plus sage d'en parler calmement dans le TARDIS. »

« Mais Docteur ? » S'indigna la jeune femme.

« Je pense qu'il a raison, ma chérie. » Répondit Rory.

« Mais… »

Amy continua de vociférer envers Donna tandis qu'avec beaucoup de mal, Rory l'emmenait vers le TARDIS.

« On ferait mieux de partir nous aussi, mon cœur. » Dit Shaun en prenant Donna par le bras.

« Oui, on ferait mieux » Répéta Sylvia tout en regardant le Docteur.

La future maman se laissa faire en vociférant sur Amy. Le Docteur regarda Donna, Sylvia et Shaun s'éloigner. Une fois hors de porter de vue, le Seigneur du Temps et Wilf se regardèrent avec un grand sourire. Soudainement, le vieil homme enlaça le Docteur.

« Ho, Docteur, comme je suis content de vous revoir. J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous la dernière fois que je vous ais vue »

« Moi aussi Wilf. Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir. » Répondit le Gallifreyen ému.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et tenta de retrouver un minimum de virilité.

« Je voulais vous remercier. Ce que vous avez fait pour Donna… Ce ticket de loterie… »

« Non, ce n'est pas la peine, c'était la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire… »

« Je vous assure Docteur, vous avez changé nos vies… Merci encore ! »

Wilf pouvait voir que le Docteur était un peu gêné par ses remerciements.

« Vous savez ce qui est à l'origine de cette dispute ? » Demanda le Seigneur du Temps pour changer de sujet.

« Non, je ne sais pas. Nous étions entrain de faire des courses pour l'arrivée du bébé. Donna voulait voir quelque chose dans un magasin à côté. Elle y est allée toute seule… Alors… »

« Je vois… » Répondit le Docteur.

« Et je peux vous poser une question ? » Demanda Wilf.

« Vous pouvez me demander tout ce que vous voulez. »

« Qui sont ces deux personnes avec vous ? »

« Ho… » Souffla le Docteur. « Des amis… Avec qui je voyage… »

« D'accord… En tout cas, vous avez rajeunit Docteur, c'est ce que vous m'aviez expliqué, c'est ça ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« Oui. Après notre dernière rencontre, je me suis regénéré… Et comme vous pouvez le voir, c'est un nouvel homme qui est devant vous. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis intervenu. Je savais que Donna n'allait pas me reconnaître… Et elle est enceinte ? » S'exclama le Docteur avant que Wilf ne réponde quoi que ce soit.

« Oui, d'une petite fille. » Répondit le grand-père de Donna.

« Et le prénom est déjà choisi ? »

« Shaun aurait aimé l'appeler Catherine, mais Donna exige que ce soit Jenny. »

« Jenny… » Répondit pensivement le Docteur. « C'est un très joli nom. »

« Je trouve aussi. Par contre, impossible de savoir d'où cela vient. Ca c'est imposé comme une évidence pour Donna. »

« En tout cas c'est un très bon choix ! »

Les deux hommes ne trouvaient plus quoi dire.

« Wilf ! » Commença le Seigneur du Temps en serrant la main de son ami. « Malheureusement, je dois repartir. »

« Je comprend Docteur… Vous allez encore sauver le monde ou l'univers. » Répondit Wilf en souriant.

« Oui… On peut dire ça… En tout cas, sachez que même si brève cette rencontre m'a fait plaisir. »

« A moi aussi… »

« Au revoir mon ami. »

« Au revoir Docteur. »

Le Gallifreyen commençait à partir.

« Hey, Docteur » L'interpella Wilf.

« Oui ? » Demanda le Seigneur du Temps en se retournant.

« Allons-nous nous revoir ? »

« Si j'ai de la chance ! » Répondit le Docteur en souriant.

Le Docteur repris la route vers son TARDIS. Et une fois hors de vue de son ami, il essuya une larme qui avait coulé. Revoir Donna dans ces conditions avait été plus éprouvant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Mais savoir qu'elle était heureuse et enceinte le remplissait de joie.  
Quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Amy et de Rory, toute trace de peine avait disparu sur son visage."

« Bon ! » s'exclama le Seigneur du Temps en se frottant les mains. « A quand les nouvelles aventures ? »

FIN


End file.
